Child's Play
by Leasel P
Summary: "You know he loves you right?" A simple question from Emily leads to so much more for Gillian.


**Child's Play.**

"You know he loves you right?" Emily said before popping a chip into her mouth. Gillian looked at her, her mouth opening in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Dad. He loves you." Gillian wasn't sure how to respond. Slowly, as if any sudden movement might create havoc, Gillian brushed a strand of hair out of her face and reached for a chip.

"Em, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Gillian said, hiding her confusion behind a friendly smile.

"He showed me his brain, well a scan of his brain, and one section lit up when he had a picture of me because he loves me and when you came up, his brain was lit up like a Christmas tree! It was totally insane."

"A Christmas tree huh?" Gillian laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about him." Emily said cockily as she wiggled her eyebrows, throwing a chip in her mouth.

"Oh yeah? And why do you say that?" Gillian straightened up, subconsciously getting ready to protect herself.

"First of all, that chip has been in your hand since I brought the topic up. Pretty sure you are concentrating on other things right now, or perhaps another person." Emily laughed as Gillian sheepishly looked at the chip before eating it, making her point by picking up a few more and immediately putting them in her mouth.

"Happy?"

"Completely." Crossing her arms, Emily leaned back into her chair, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"Anyways, Gil it's so easy to see the connection between you and dad! It's just really hard to understand why you don't act on it! I've now got cold hard proof that dad loves you."

"Emily, your father and I have been business partners for years and more importantly friends. It's no surprise we care deeply for each other. But that's all it is, friendly love."

"Yeah, well I think you should tell him how you feel. You might just be surprised by the outcome."

"Oh yeah, and what outcome would that be?"

"He'd kiss you." Emily basically squealed out, whilst on the other side of the table Gillian chocked on her drink. She couldn't believe a 16 year old was giving her dating advice.

"What?" She watched the expression on Emily's face become one of love and compassion.

"You deserve to be happy Gil. Dad deserves to be happy too and when you two are together, it's like no one else in the world exists. You both make each other so happy, why are you both so scared to take a risk?" Gillian suddenly felt vulnerable. She felt like she needed to tell Emily everything. Open up to her about how she would sometimes lay in bed for hours, fantasizing about a strong set of arms wrapped around her or how every morning she would sit alone eating breakfast fighting back the tears.

"It's complicated Emily. We're friends, if something were to go wrong we'd loose each other. I couldn't handle that, Cal's all I have left." Gillian saw the look of sadness on Emily's face as she told her one of her greatest fears.

"But Gillian, what type of life are you living? Wanting something so bad and you can't get it because you are scared. And I know dad feels the same way! Nothing will go wrong Gillian, he cares for you way to much." Emily reached across the table and took Gillian's hand in hers. "You and dad love each other, you will find a way to make it work!" Gillian felt a warmth come over her she hasn't experienced in a very long time.

"When did you become so mature Em?"

"Hellooo, have you seen my parents? I kind of had to." Gillian laughed and gave Emily a slight pull.

"Come here." Jumping up Emily slid into the seat next to Gillian, wrapping her arms around Gillian's neck.

"I love you Gillian."

"I love you too Emily." Pulling her in tight, Gillian couldn't help but grin. In the span of 30mins, this 16year old child had changed her life and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be long before she had a strong pair of arms wrapped around her at night.

* * *

So this is for Franella who I want to thank for the wonderful reviews. You've inspired me to start writing again!  
Anyways, this is the first of like 5 post ep stories I have. Last episode was so boring Callian wise until the last 10 minutes! Then it was just crazy!  
So please read and review on your way out!  
L


End file.
